Gnome Chompsky
Gnome Chompsky is a supporting character in the ''Tales of Arcadia'' franchise. He is a Gnome who was adopted by Toby Domzalski and close friends with NotEnrique. History Backstory Trollhunters (Part One) Rogue Gnome At first, Chompksy was a pest Jim was tasked to get rid of, even after the gnome took his amulet. After Jim used a Furgulator to shrink himself, they engage in battle until Jim manages to don his armor and captures him. The next day, after Toby failed to kill the gnome, Jim was stuck in Toby's dollhouse and wait for the Furgulator's effect to wear off, while do a Spanish presentation. The gnome then attacks Jim for the dollhouse until Jim restraints him and grows back to normal size. When it is later revealed that the gnome only wanted a home, Jim decided to take care of him with Toby as his caretaker. Toby then names him "Gnome Chompsky". Making himself at Home Later, when Jim, Toby, Blinky and AAARRRGGHH!!! took refuge in Toby's house from the goblins, Blinky demanded to know what Chompsky was even doing in a dollhouse and called on Jim for failing to kill the gnome. Jim then vented his frustrations at the contradicting rules of Trollhunting, prompting Chompsky to hide in fear. Later, when AAARRRGGHH!!! is stationed in Toby's house to protect him, he accidentally rocked Chompsky's dollhouse while trying to get his bearings. Venturing into the Darklands After Jim's friends acquire a Fetch, Chompsky overheard their argument over their inability to enter the Fetch to rescue Enrique Nuñez without risking Gunmar's escape. Though personally conflicted about leaving Sally-Go-Back, Chompsky then volunteered to enter the Fetch. Despite Toby's reservations, they go through it anyway. Tying a rope around his waist, Jim warned Chompsky that it's dangerous in the Darklands and instructed him to give a tug once he locates Enrique so they might pull him back. Furthermore, Blinky apologizes for misjudging him and Toby gave him his girlfriend doll for a goodbye kiss. However, several seconds after entering the Fetch, Chompsky gave a brief tug before his lifeline snapped, stranding him on the other side. Eventually, Chompsky found his way to the Changeling nursery and was beholden to the multitude of familiars residing there. Message From Gunmar Chompsky later re-emerged from the Fetch months later and was greeted by Blinky, AAARRRGGHH!!!, Toby and Claire. He confirmed he found Enrique by producing a pacifier and that he was doing fine with a thumbs up. Blinky then inquired if he encountered Gunmar, prompting the gnome to pull off his hat, revealing his broken spike. Through use of charades, he explained the only reason he was spared was because Gunmar wished to pass on a message to Jim. With NotEnrique translating, Chompsky relayed Gunmar's message promising an 'ocean of blood' for Jim and his loved ones, that he would 'make a throne from their bones'. Trollhunters (Part Two) Rescuing Jim Two weeks following Jim's venture into the Darklands, Chompsky was sitting in Blinky's library when a resurrected AAARRRGGHH!! possessed by the spirit of Kanjigar the Courageous entered. The gnome could barely believe his eyes before being gathered up with a series of books and tossed through a portal conjured by Claire. Deposited in the forests outside Arcadia where the Trollhunters hid the pieces of Killahead Bridge, Chompsky started yammering at the Eyestone before being rejoined by his allies. Kanjigar explained he had a vision of the Trollhunters rescuing Jim but to ensure success, they must follow his instructions to the letters. In one of his instructions, since Chompsky has survived the Darklands and been there longer than anyone, he will serve as their guide "and more". When they find Jim held captive in the dungeon, Claire and Toby try to hide in a cell when they hear Gumm-Gumms approaching (only to lock themselves within a cell in the process). They later realized that what Kanjigar saying that Chompsky will be their guide "and more", he can sabotage their cell's lock and free themselves. Claire then orders the gnome to find Blinky and AAARRRGGHH!!! (who have freed themselves from Dictatious's captivity). After reuniting with each other during AAARRRGGHH!!!'s confrontation with Gunmar, they quickly escape the Darklands together with Draal at the gyre while bringing along Nomura as well. They finally return to the real world, but they have also unfortunately (and unknowingly) released Gunmar as well. Kidnapped by Blood Goblins While re-readjusting to his life back in Toby's dollhouse, Chompsky proposes to his fake girlfriend. However, his moment was cut short when Blood Goblins suddenly ambush him (due to being in the Darklands for so long). While he managed to hold himself off for a short while, they have managed to capture him and his doll and took them to a warehouse, intending on eating him alive. Luckily, AAARRRGGHH!!! manages to trace the scent of Chompsky with his newly augmented sense of smell. After the Trollhunters rid the Blood Goblins, they watch Chompsky propose to his doll girlfriend again (until it started getting a little awkward for them). Trollhunters (Part Three) Saving the Familiars With the Eternal Night War on the horizon, threatening to destroy the Darklands as a result, Chompsky and NotEnrique re-enter the Fetch to rescue the changeling familiars. 3Below (Part One) Aja's Serrator Chompsky reunites with Jim, Toby and Claire following their return from Merlin's tomb. He requests they buy him an accessory for Sally-Go-Back, which is a space bike, but his friends ask him to wait until after they save the world. He then sneaks into Arcadia Oaks High and kept demanding Toby to get a space bike for his fake girlfriend, but the latter argued that he can't be seen. Later, when Jim confronts Uhl about his attendance, Chompsky spots a blue protractor (Aja's serrator) in Uhl's books, and notices that it looks remarkably similar to a space bike. The gnome tries to get the Trollhunter's attention, but only ends up getting tossed into a pile of pushpins. He manages to get the serrator. 3Below (Part Two) Kleb or Alive During the shooting of the short film Kleb or Alive in Toby's house during "There's Something About Gwen (of Gorbon)", Chompsky appears suddenly with Luug biting on his doll girlfriend when Toby called for Luug to appear in the scene. Turns out Luug seemed to be having a revenge episode on Chompsky by trying to eat his doll girlfriend after the fight to get Aja's serrator back from the gnome during "Lightning in a Bottle". Chompsky later accompanies Toby to Stuart Electronics to review the footage. The gnome received criticism for breaking character in every take. Chompsky responded by blowing a raspberry and retreated inside his trailer (cardboard box), with Toby stating it was not an artistic choice. As Stuart and the Akiridions arrive with the comatose bodies of King Fialkov and Queen Coranda, Toby brought them up to speed on current events. When he mentioned Chompsky acting out, the gnome started complaining, yet his friend insisted he couldn't make him taller in post. Wizards (Part One) TBA... Physical Appearance Like all gnomes, Chompsky has black eyes, a large nose, white hair and bread, razor-sharp teeth, and a red pointy hat. He wears a gray shirt with a brown buckle, fingerless gloves, and brown boots. After escaping the Darklands, he loses half of his pointy horn on top of his head, as it was cut off by Gunmar. Personality Chompsky is a hyperactive, chatty, somewhat crazy, and unpredictable gnome, possibly due to being alone for so long. His chatty attitude often makes it hard for everyone to understand, except NotEnrique and Toby (to a degree). Like all gnomes, he has a short temper and a habit of turning extremely angry towards anyone, especially if someone other than him removes his hat. Despite his aggressive nature, he's shown loyalty and bravery towards his friends, and often gives them compassion, even a heartwarming speech, like the one he gave to NotEnrique. Powers & Abilities Powers * Gnome Physiology: As a gnome, Chompsky is smaller, agile, and faster than any troll, as well as possessing great durability. He also has sharp teeth that are strong enough to dig holes and bite at great speed. Chompsky also had a drill-like horn under his hat that can pierce through rock, but Gunmar breaks his horn when he found the gnome in the Darklands. ** Superhuman Speed: As a gnome, Chompsky is faster than a troll. He can run at great speeds, making him almost impossible to catch. Abilities * Combatant: Despite his relatively small size, Chompsky has demonstrated being capable of fighting well on his own against bigger opponents, such as a group of Blood Goblins for a short time, Varvatos, and Luug. He also uses the environment around him as an advantage to gain the upper hand. Equipment * Red Pointy Hat: Something common between gnomes, which hides his drill horn. It is a gnome's precious possession which, if stolen from, quickly anger and provoke them into attacking. * Serrator (briefly): Chompsky briefly acquires Aja's serrator (using it as a space bike for his Sally-Go-Back doll girlfriend). He was able to use it to shield himself and fire its blasters, despite not knowing how it really works. He loses Aja's serrator after Stuart took it from him. Relationships Jim Lake Jr. Originally Jim had to hunt him down and kill him, but after realizing all his actions were for being alone and having a home, Jim caught him but decided to spare his life and give him to Toby instead. This acts made Chompsky develop a liking for Jim. Toby Domzalski After adopted him in his house, Chomsky and Toby develop a friendship and loyalty between the two. Apparently, Toby has develop the ability of easily understanding what Chompsky tried to tell. In 3Below, we see Chompsky being impatient and angry because he wanted Toby to buy him a toy for his fake girlfriend. He also tries to participate in Toby's fan film, but he constantly breaks character in every take, much to Toby's criticism. Blinky Galadrigal Initially, Blinky only saw Chompsky as a vermin and disagreed with the decision of Jim leaving him alive. But after Chompsky demonstrated his loyalty to his new friends, risking his life by entering the Darklands himself, Blinky changed this conception into a respectful one, seeing him as a friend and a valuable member of the team. Nancy Domzalski They don't have much interaction, but because Nancy's eye sight is bad, she confuses him as a cat, which is what permitted him to move freely inside the house. This sort of continues inclusively, even after she learned about the existence of the trolls. Varvatos Vex At first, Chompsky saw Varvatos as a situational enemy when he tries to take back Aja's serrator (which he mistook as a space bike for his Sally-Go-Back girlfriend) from the gnome. Gunmar Chompsky fears Gunmar, even after he cut off his spike. of course, Gunmar only spared the gnome's life because he wished to send a message for to the Trollhunter. Episode Appearances Trivia *His name is a play on that of American linguist Noam Chomsky. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Gnomes Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Trollhunters Characters Category:Alive